SlowMotionNoise
SlowMotionNoise is Sean Sheridan's electronic/pop music project, with influences from post-hardcore and rock. History Formation and early years (2005-2008) SlowMotionNoise was started in 2005 by Sean Sheridan as a side project while in the rock band When She Wakes. During this time various singles were released on his MySpace page, most notably "When Tomorrow Never Comes" and "When Silence Has The Loudest Voice". After When She Wakes broke up in 2006, the band (minus the singer) went on to join Sean in SMN, performing in his live band. Near the end of the year, Sean finished writing the songs that would come to be known as "The Bedroom EP". In 2007, the full SlowMotionNoise line-up consisted of Sean Sheridan (vocals/synths), Matt Taylor (guitar/synth), Jason Haist (guitar) and Dave Bembenek (bass). In 2008 SMN released "Dance Party At The Hardcore Show", keeping a similar sound to "The Bedroom EP". Departures and Sound Change (2009) In 2009 the band's sound shifted to a more Eurodance/Club sound. Only three songs were officialyl released during this time, and have collectively been called the "SMN 2009 Demos". During this year, they unsuccessfully attempted at adding a second, female, vocalist. Midway through the year Matt and Dave both left the band, and Kristin Cavarzan was brought in to fill the bass role. Near the end of the year David Gauthier joined the band as drummer. Line-Up Changes and Break-up (2010-2011) In 2010, Dannie Wright was brought in as a second vocalist. During this period, the band's sound changed into a more rock/post-hardcore sound. Three songs were released with this line-up. Later that year, Gauthier left the band and shortly after Levin Samuel was brought in as a second guitarist. During 2011 the band focused on writing a new EP, remaking some of the songs from 2010, returning to a more electronic based sound. In 2011 Jason and Levin both left the band, leaving Sean, Dannie, and Kristin. After much thought, the band decided to break up. Reformation (2012-present) Early in 2012 Sean announced that he would be bringing back SlowMotionNoise as his solo project, and in March of that year a single "Alone In Love" was released. Members *Sean Sheridan - Vocals/Synths/Electronics (2005-2011, 2012-present) Former Members *Dave Bembenek - Bass (2007-2009) *Matt Taylor - Synths/Guitar (2007-2009) *Jason Haist - Guitar (2007-2011) *Statia Wallace - Female Vocals (2009) *Kristin Cavarzan - Bass (2009-2011) *David Gauthier - Drums (2009-2010) *Dannie Wright - Vocals (2010-2011) *Levin Samuel - Guitar (2011-2011) Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:80 top:10 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2005 till:08/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals_and_Synths id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:bass value:purple legend:Bass id:drums value:blue legend:Drums id:guitar2 value:orange legend:Guitar id:vocals2 value:yellow legend:Second_Vocals id:lines1 value:black legend:Releases id:bars value:gray(0.93) Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:2005 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:2005 BarData = bar:Sean text:Sean Sheridan bar:Dave text:Dave Bembenek bar:Matt text:Matt Taylor bar:Jason text:Jason Haist bar:Kristin text:Kristin Cavarzan bar:David text:David Gauthier bar:Dannie text:Dannie Wright bar:Levin text:Levin Samuel PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Sean from:01/01/2005 till:07/01/2011 color:Vocals bar:Sean from:03/01/2012 till:end color:Vocals bar:Dave from:01/01/2007 till:04/01/2009 color:bass bar:Matt from:01/01/2007 till:03/01/2009 color:guitar2 bar:Jason from:01/01/2007 till:06/01/2011 color:guitar bar:David from:12/25/2009 till:04/01/2010 color:drums bar:Dannie from:02/01/2010 till:07/01/2011 color:vocals2 bar:Kristin from:04/01/2009 till:07/01/2011 color:bass bar:Levin from:03/01/2011 till:06/01/2011 color:guitar2 LineData = at:10/13/2005 color:lines1 layer:back at:11/13/2007 color:lines1 layer:back at:04/07/2008 color:lines1 layer:back at:02/07/2009 color:lines1 layer:back at:12/15/2009 color:lines1 layer:back at:03/09/2010 color:lines1 layer:back at:03/01/2012 color:lines1 layer:back Discography *Early Songs (2005) *The Bedroom EP (2007) *Dance Party At The Hardcore Show (2008) *The Killer Angel EP (2009) *SMN 2009 Demos (2009) *SMN 2010 Demos (2010) *Alone In Love - Single (2012)